


Cavitation

by Nicola Mody (Vilakins)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-09
Updated: 2004-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilakins/pseuds/Nicola%20Mody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ultimate trapped-in-a-cave story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cavitation

  


"It's perfect. All that money just sitting there locked up ready for the recycler. No serial number tracking or anything. We can paint the town red--or any colour we like--while Blake's forging links or whatever it is he's doing here."

"Yes." Avon decided to ensure that he teleported to a different part of town afterwards. He examined the building layout that Orac had printed out for Vila. "We'll need someone to operate the teleport." They looked at each other. "Jenna."

* * *

  
"For a third share, why not?" Jenna slid behind the controls. "Where shall I put you down?"

"Just inside the perimeter fence by the back door," Vila said.

"Right inside the storage vault," Avon said.

"Eh?"

"The area's not shielded and it will be much faster."

"I'm fast! And what if we end up where something else is?"

"Vila. I have explained the operation of the teleport before. We always do end up where something else is." Avon paused. "Air."

Vila looked at Avon searchingly. If he was prepared to do it, it was probably safe. "Oh, all right then."

Jenna set the coordinates and grinned at them.. "See you soon, boys." She moved the lever and they disappeared...

...to be replaced by an Avon and a Vila made of stacked paper which retained their shape for a fraction of a second before slumping into two piles.

 

Avon found himself in absolute darkness, which was to be expected. That he could not move was not. He was completely surrounded by something as unyielding as rock. Perhaps it was. Damn the women; she'd got her coordinates wrong. He tried to stay calm, and hoped that Jenna had. All she had to do was recall them.

Just as long as she wasn't trying to move whatever had replaced them up there. And it seemed that she was. He tried to work out how long he'd been there and how long one could survive without breathing.

 

Vila always knew it would happen one day--he'd end up inside a wall. The worst of it was, something was touching his open eyes. He tried to scream but couldn't either draw breath or move his jaw. He did however succeed in pushing his head back a tiny amount (compressing his hair) just enough to enable him to close his eyes. _Please_, he thought, _please, not like this_. Not in the dark and in the smallest place he'd ever been in.

 

Suddenly the darkness was replaced with the light and space of the teleport bay.

Avon struggled to keep his voice even. "What took you so long?"

"I had to get that out of the way first." Jenna pointed to the pile of notes. "It was only about ten seconds." She grinned. "Fastest heist in history. Shall I put you down there again?"

"No," Vila whimpered. He was leaning against the wall of the bay, pale, shaking, and hugging himself, "No no no no no no no."

Avon looked at him and silently put a hand on his shoulder. "No," he said.

* * *

  
"I'm not accepting that," the barman said. "One of your kids must've been playing with it." He held up a twenty-credit note in the unmistakable shape of a thumb and two fingers.

"I think you'll find," Avon said smoothly, "that it's legal tender. All that is required is more than half the note, a complete serial number, and a discernable denomination."

"All the same."

Vila sighed and gave him a complete banknote. "Here's another one then. It'd better be all right. You have no idea what we went through to earn it."

  



End file.
